Dragon Ball Z: Past Present Future
by LegendaryInvasion
Summary: A shocking twist to the Dragon Ball Z series: This story takes place after Bardock kills Chilled. As Bardock comes back with Raditz to earth, to SETTLE their differences.


Bardock had walked into Chilleds' space ship to see Chilleds' body in it.

"You worthless piece of garbage" Bardock said with a angry look on his face.

"I don't need you anymore" Bardock exclaimed as he kicked Chilled out of the space ship chilled rode in.

"Wait sir! Come back my village has a present... Well... 7 actually" Bardock looked out the window and saw Berry with the rest of his village.

Bardock stared at the residence of Planet Plant as he stepped down from chilleds ship.

Bardock looked down at the dragon balls, but looked back up in a look of confusement.

"What would I possibly need with these?" Bardock said, with a blank face.

"Y-You don't know about the dragon balls?" Berry said, with a suprised look.

"Dragon balls eh?" Bardock thought, "Tell me about these Dragon Balls you speak of"

"Well um... um sir.. They grant any 3 wishes you want" Berry said in a nervous face.

"ANY WISHES?" Bardock said with his mouth dropped "even immortality?"

"Y...Yes.." Ipana said.

"Can I cast it now?" Bardock said.

The people of planet plant nodded.

He sat them on the ground and grouped the Dragon Balls together.

Then there was a strike of lightning, and a green dragon came from the ground.

That Dragon was, Shenron.

"STATE YOUR WISH! You have 3 wishes, I can grant any wish possible" Shenron told him.

"Hmmm what should I ask" Bardock thought.

"Maybe Immorta-. No."

"Ok Big green dragon! My first wish is to..." Bardock said.

Bardock then thought deeply, "I have to make these count"

"My first wish is to know the timeline and location of both of my sons." Bardock exclaimed.

"Ok. I can grant that, Your first son Raditz, is in the Underworld, so he has no timeline, Your son Kakarot, Is in a future timeline on earth." Shenron said.

Shenron then exclaimed "Two more wishes!"

"I want to bring my son Raditz from the underworld, bring him to me!" Bardock exclaimed.

After about 10 seconds, Raditz warped out of the Underworld.

"Wha.. Am I really?" Raditz said, looking at his hands.

Raditz looked up and saw Bardock "F-Father?"

"My son, what have you been up to?" Bardock said "How did you die?"

"My worthless brat brother Kakarot, deceived his brother and helped a Namekian kill me" Raditz said with his fist clutched.

"It turns out Kakarot hit his head when he was young"

Bardock then looked in surprise.

"Hurry up and make your wish, I don't have all day!" Shenron exclaimed.

"Ok" Bardock said,

Raditz looked up at the dragon in awe.

"I want to go to My son Kakarot's location and timeline" Bardock exclaimed.

"Ok you will warp in 30 seconds! You have granted all of your wishes farewell!" Shenron exclaimed as he turned into thunder and went back into the air.

Raditz turned around.

"Are these really the people from planet plant?" Raditz thought in awe.

"Sir.. You are Sir Bardock's son?" Berry said to Raditz.

"Yes." Raditz replied.

"Hey Hey! Your dad killed the bad guy he did it!" Berry exclaimed clinging to Raditz leg.

"You're annoying!" Raditz kicked off the little kid.

Berry then looked down in sadness.

"You're kinda mean Mr. Raditz, but I 'm gonna miss you and your dad" Barry said with a smile.

Raditz and Bardock then levitated.

"Byee! Thank you!" The people of planet plant said while waving to the two saiyans.

Raditz looked down and saw chilled, who he thought was Freiza.

"Did you?" Raditz said before being cut off.

"Yes I did." Bardock said in a soft voice.

"Heh Heh, That bastard" Raditz said before throwing a strong Ki blast, that finished Chilled off for good.

They soon teleported and fell from the sky and landed on the ground..

"Earth" Raditz thought as they were looking around.

"Raditz, let me borrow your scouter" Bardock told him, as Raditz handed him the scouter after he nodded.

"I sense HUMONGOUS power levels down this grassland!" Bardock exclaimed as his scouter busted, with glass coming in his right eye.

Bardock had a small piece of glass stuck in his eye.

Raditz reached to help Bardock.

"No it's fine, we have to get to those power levels" Bardock said before they headed out.

Bardock and Raditz sat behind a rock, watching Gohan and Goku training.

"Cmon Gohan, you gotta push yourself to your limits!" Goku said, in his casual soft but serious voice.

"I'll do my best dad!" Gohan exclaimed after going in to throw more punches.

Goku blocked every one of them and gave Gohan a knee to the stomach.

"I'm forced to power up" Gohan thought.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gohan exclaimed as the golden aura came over his body.

Bardock and Raditz stared in surprise.

They watched as both Goku and Gohan went Super Saiyan.

"Thee... Legendary supersaiyans?" Raditz thought.

"Well then, if it wasn't you two, Kakarot's family." a mysterious voice, that caught Raditz' attention.

"V-Vegeta!" Raditz exclaimed.

"I think it's time to finish this" Raditz said.

"Hm.. Fine, follow me" Vegeta turned and dashed and Raditz followed.

"Prince Vegeta, hmmm" Bardock thought as he watched the two dash away.

"That must be my grandson," Bardock thought.

Bardock decided to jump down and confront the two.

Goku and Gohan looked in awe.

"Who are you" Gohan asked.

"Kid... I'm your uncle." Bardock said with a small smile.

"He looks familiar" Goku thought..

"Are you my... Father?" Goku curiously said.

Bardock had a short grin.

Goku walked slowly to Bardock but Bardock pushed him away.

"Kakarot..." Bardock said as he made his fighting stance, "you know what I want to do right?"

"All right dad" Goku said with a smile.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Bardock screamed as rock's flew up in the horizon.

Bardock then had the gold hair, over the top of his red headband, he too was a Super Saiyan.

Goku stared in awe. "My dad can go super saiyan too?" Goku thought as he smiled, "This is getting very exciting."

Goku went super saiyan after Bardock.

Gohan stared at Bardock "that's my granddad" Gohan thought.

-To the location of where Raditz and Vegeta are going to fight-

"Before we fight, I'll have to tell you, I'm not the same as before" Raditz said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, save it, once trash.. Always trash" Vegeta said.

"I'll have you looking down on me after this!" Raditz exclaimed, clutching his fists in rage.

Vegeta grinned with a slight giggle as he disappeared and teleported behind Raditz.

Vegeta kicked Raditz into the air and teleported behind him while he was still in flight.

Vegeta then tried to take at Raditz' tail.

"I thought I told you, I'M NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE!" Raditz elbowed Vegeta at the top of his head.

Raditz then gave Vegeta a ruthless blow to the stomach.

As Vegeta held his stomach in agony, Raditz kicked Vegeta in the face.

Raditz then threw a barrage of punches at Vegeta, with everyone of them landing.

Vegeta then did a round house kick on Raditz, and teleported behind Vegeta, grabbed him in the hair.

Raditz drop kicked Vegeta in the chest and held on to it until they landed on the ground.

"Who's a low class fighter now?" Raditz said as he got off of vegeta laughing.

Vegeta then appeared from the rubble.

"You think that's all the prince of Saiyan's has?" Vegeta said.

"Let me show you something beyond comprehension" Vegeta exclaimed. "The power of the mightiest saiyan warrior!"

Vegeta then charged as he went super saiyan.

"V...Vegeta too?" Raditz thought.

Vegeta then teleported behind Raditz and gave him the final blow, a somewhae fatal kick to the neck, that knocked Raditz out.


End file.
